


I Call It Magic When I'm With You

by extremisss



Series: Heroes go to Hogwarts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Dates, Fluff, Gryffindor!Steve, Hogwarts, Hogwartvengers - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Ravenclaw!Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't refuse a date with Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Steve Rogers. Even if it implies seeing his first quidditch game, a sport he didn't care about before. Continuation to Stupid, Handsome, Perfect Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call It Magic When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe it's been three years since I wrote [ the prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1437784) and finally decided to turn these into series. 
> 
> Somehow I wanted to write a short date story but ended up turning it into a 4k words work (oops) but I put my heart in all of it. 
> 
> Also, you don't have to read the first one to understand this, enjoy!

The sun slowly rose into dawn, illuminating Hogwarts' castle and fields. Most students wouldn't wake up that early since it was a Saturday, except for a few students who were up to something.   
  
One of these students was Tony Stark, 5th grade, Ravenclaw; who found himself unusually awake on a saturday morning.  
  
This wasn't a normal saturday for him, today he had marked Slytherin's and Hufflepuff game.   
  
At some other time, he wouldn't have cared about any quidditch game. But this time he was invited, by the one and only Steve Rogers, captain of Gryffindor's team.   
  
No, he did not sigh at the thought!   
  
A soft but long snore snapped him out of his thoughts.   
  
Bruce's bed still had it's curtains closed and wouldn't show any signs of activity until 10 am.   
  
Tony shook his head with a smile and quietly left to the great hall. 

Tony was aware that at any given time someone would find him and give him a full interrogation of what he was up to so early on a saturday morning. But he didn't expect to be busted so quickly by one of his best friends. James Rhodes, also a 5th grader from Gryffindor.  
  
"Tony? Up this early?" he joked when he caught a distant glimpse of him.   
  
"Believe it or not, Jimmy." Tony answered as he walked next to his friend and wrapped his arm around his neck.   
  
"What happened to you?" Rhodey inquired with a curious frown.   
  
"You know, I owed to someone a bet, and now I'm up and running on a Saturday morning." he attempted to joke and avoiding to give a complete answer.  
  
"Wow, whoever and whatever it was, I can't believe it," Rhodey chuckled with earnest impression. "It must have been someone important for you to do this... tell me, Tones, are you sweet on a girl?" he inquired.  
  
"Ahhh, you know me, I still wouldn't." Tony tried to brush it off blushing. "Don't worry, it isn't about a girl this time." he winked at his friend trying to regain his cool. That was close, Stark.   
  
"Anyways, the Slytherin - Hufflepuff match is in an hour I think, and right now I'm starving. Why don't we grab breakfast?" Rhodey suggested.  
  
"Ahh... breakfast." Tony stuttered. He didn't want to be seen by Steve. Or anyone else. Not yet. Merlin, this date was a terrible idea.  
  
"Tony, are you still with me?" Rhodey asked.  
  
"Ah, what? Yes, yes, breakfast is good." Tony answered. He noticed he was hungry as well; maybe Steve wouldn't see him there, maybe he could pretend to not see him, maybe they wouldn't even notice each other.  
  
Tony didn't stop his calculations while they walked, answering absemintedly at Rhodey about whatever he was talking about.  
  
The great hall was loud and cheery, Tony had no idea of the atmosphere before a match.  
  
Most of the Slythering and Hufflepuff players were gathered around their players, cheering them up and just being more excited that the rest of the houses.  
  
"Tony!" Someone called him from the Ravenclaw table. Pepper was already fresh and working on the breakfast table.  
  
"Hey." Tony grinned wide, trying to hide his nervousness. She patted a place next to her.  
  
"Tony, this is odd from you, what are you doing up this early?" she inquired with a wide and impressed grin. "Oh, hey Jimmy." She waved at him.  
  
"Hey, Pep." he grinned at her. "I know right? pretty much the same impression I got."  
  
Both snorted.  
  
"Haha," Tony let out a fake laugh. "Jerks." he muttered as he settled next to Pepper.  
  
She had two books and a bunch of parchment to do her homework next to her porridge, orange juice and fresh fruit. Tony couldn't hold back a smile, so Pepper.  
  
"I gotta go now guys, I'll see what's up on my table, see you around." Rhodey waved and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Okay, so tell me." Pepper gave him a demanding smile.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Tony didn't even believe his own words. He tried to avoid it a little longer by serving himself some waffles with syrup and berries on top.  
  
"This so not like you." Pepper just chuckled amused.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to the quidditch match." Tony answered. He had no choice but to tell her at this point.  
  
"Tony, you don't even like quidditch." Now Pepper was curious.  
  
"I just...wanted to try something different." Tony shrugged grabbing a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"So this doesn't have to do with anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Or anyone."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Tony..."  
  
"Pepper..." he returned the demanding gaze playfully.  
  
She broke into giggles because of Tony’s game, and suddenly Tony found himself giggling with her, both of them blushing.  
  
"Okay, fine." Tony gave up, still grinning. "I was invited by someone, it's no big deal." he took a bite of his waffles.  
  
"Oh?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Tony warned. "Not yet!"  
  
"So, like a date?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Pretty much." Tony grinned and Pepper awwed at him.  
  
Meanwhile at Gryffindor table, Rhodey had settled next to Sam Wilson, 4th grader and chaser of Gryffindor quidditch team.  
  
"Any predictions for today's match, gentlemen?" he prompted.  
  
"I'd rather go with zero expectations." Steve smiled before drinking from his goblet.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see Slytherin's captain in action," Bucky grinned.  
  
"Easy Barnes, your playground crush is showing." Sam joked spreading butter on his toast.  
  
"It wouldn't be a crush if Steve was my wingman." Bucky said accusingly.  
  
"Natasha is... something else." Steve laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Or he means you don't stand a chance." Sam grinned.  
  
Steve and Rhodey broke into laughter before each of them fist bumping Sam. Bucky couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
"Well played, birdbrain." Bucky praised him and Sam smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, they didn't notice someone at Ravenclaw's table was staring at them.  
  
"Stupid jocks." Tony muttered with his eyes still fixed on them.  
  
Pepper frowned at him confused; now that was a bit more like Tony. She noticed he was very concentrated on them so she kept reading her book.  
  
Tony sat there wondering: how could Rhodey be friends with those neanderthals? Well, they all were good guys but ugh. So much goodness made him bitter.  
  
He caught himself with his eyes were fixed on Steve, beautiful Steve. When he laughed his face was pure joy, his loud laughs were so earnest and bright, his eyes shut close and his cheeks tinged a pretty pink while he unconsciously grabbed his own chest, his shoulder, or the first part of his body that was close to his hand. It was kinda cute.  
  
Steve regained his breath and opened his eyes. He chuckled one more time before staring down at his eggs and bacon. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes met Tony's.  
  
"Oh shit!" Tony tought as his heart skipped a bit. Sweet Steve hadn't noticed him until now, and he gave him a shy wave with gooey eyes.  
  
Tony could swear he melted as he waved back, he could feel the heat burning his face.  
  
Both of them focused back on their breakfast, the promise of meeting later still in their heads.  
  
"Hey, Pepper, are you going to the game?" Tony inquired, having a huge bite of waffles.  
  
"Yeah, why not. With the work I got done now I will have time to go and then return to finish before the evening." She said with pride.  
  
The Gryffindor players left and Tony hurried on eating his breakfast. Pepper stayed finishing some details of her work and told Tony she would come later.  
  
With that Tony wrapped his scarf around his neck and left to the meeting point, in the fields out of the door that led to the Quidditch field. He was nervous but at the same time excited.  
  
He sighed before leaving the door and there he was, standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. A patient smile set on his face.  
  
"Hey, Captain." Tony called him walking closer to him.   
  
"Tony, you came!" Steve snapped out of his haze and gave him a bright smile. "So, uh, Ready?" he asked, hands still in his pockets.  
  
Tony nodded and walked next to him.  
  
It was both awkward and nice, walking together to the Quidditch fields, the weather was cold but the sun was bright enough for Tony to see Steve under a pleasing sunlight. Ah, wasn't that too cheesy?  
  
"So, do you have any notion of quidditch?" Steve asked breaking the ice.  
  
"Well, I got myself informed." Tony grinned.  
  
Steve was delighted, Tony's instinct was to investigate and he found it adorable.  
  
"There's a quaffle to score, two bludgers to hit, a snitch to catch to finish the game... a few rings to keep..." Tony began. "Correct me if I'm wrong okay?" Tony warned, Steve just nodded eagerly. "Three players to score with the quaffle, two players to hit the bludgers with bats, one keeper of the rings and one chaser of the snitch that finishes the game and is worth 100 points, am I right?"  
  
"You almost got everything correct, the snitch is worth 150…" Did Steve ever stop smiling at him? "But I think that's more than enough information."  
  
"Great." Tony smiled dreamily at him.  
  
When they got to the field Steve told Tony to follow him as they settled in one of the benches. Tony was actually enjoying this too much and it hadn't even started. Steve sat close to him and both couldn't be happier.  
  
"Ah, Rogers!" a voice disrupted Tony's date.  
  
James. Buchanan. Barnes.  
  
"Now I see why you stayed back, you dog." Bucky patted Steve's shoulder, who just scratched the back of his neck in response.  
  
"Hey there," Bucky noticed Tony and offered his hand. "Stark, right?" he said amicably.  
  
"Yes, you must be Bucky?" Tony gave him a fake grin and shook his hand briefly with a firm grip. Bucky nodded with a cocky smirk.  
  
Tony could feel his jaw clench in his smile.  
  
Steve didn't know him well enough to notice and found him adorable instead.  
  
"Hey, Buck what's up?" Rhodey reached for him and noticed his friend. "Tony?” Rhodey seemed more surprised than confused. "I didn't expect to see you here!"  
  
"I know, right? Me neither." Tony let out a fake laugh. Steve had brought him to the Gryffindor seats and Tony hadn't noticed until he found himself surrounded by them!  
  
"Ah you're both best friends right?" Steve asked Rhodey.  
  
"The bestests." Tony said trying to get rid of his sudden stress. Rhodey gave him an accusing glare for not telling him about this; Tony dating one of the jocks he hated was a big deal!  
  
"Oh, like Bucky and I right?" Steve asked and Bucky fist bumped him. Tony tried hard not to roll his eyes and Rhodey contained a laugh.   
  
Both Bucky and Rhodey had settled behind them, making Tony feel suddenly awkward. He turned to see Steve was still smiling and his discomfort faded a little.  
  
Sam was a little late to the party and noticed Steve and Tony. He sat next to Rhodey and gave him a confused frown pointing down at them.  
  
"Date" Rhodey moved his lips without saying anything.  
  
Sam's eyebrows shot up and he gave a slow understanding nod.  
  
The players were already coming to the field and everyone's attention was over them.

Tony noticed he knew some of the players.  
  
"So, the captain of Slytherin... Natasha?" Tony leaned into Steve's ear, over the roar of the Gryffindor crowd cheering for Hufflepuff.  
  
"Oh, when you see her..." Steve said proudly. Tony knew Steve and Natasha were really close friends.  
  
Tony also noticed his friend Barton in Hufflepuff. Chaser, huh?  
  
The excitement was reaching him as well as he watched expectantly what was about to happen.  
  
He noticed more students were arriving, as Thor clumsily walked between them holding Jane's hand; at least he wasn't the only Ravenclaw in there anymore, shortly they were followed by Darcy and Ian, both Hufflepuffs; Darcy, as random as she was, brought a Badger shaped hat. It was quite realistic.  
  
Tony focused his attention back on the players.  
  
The game was about to start, Natasha seemed way too confident, while Scott Lang, Captain of Hufflepuff, was smiling nervously.  
  
The game started and Gamora from Slytherin instantly went for the quaffle, shoving Scott fiercely.  
  
Tony swallowed from his seat. He rememebered the time he had hit on her, and apparently she had been kind with him.  
  
Suddenly the quaffle disappared from her hands in a blink of an eye, Pietro Maximoff had taken it from her. He was the fastest player in years.  
  
"You didn't see that coming?" he mocked her.  
  
Then he scored so fast, Grant Ward didn't even move in shock.  
  
The Gryffindor boys cheered for the Maximoff boy, who was bluffing now.  
  
"That was impressive." Tony said enthusiastically and Steve smiled wide at him, a blush creeping up his gorgeous cheekbones and the tip of his ears. He was glad Tony was actually enjoying the game.  
  
"Oh, Tony! there you are!" they were interrupted by Pepper, who greeted Tony when she arrived with fellow Ravenclaw, Betty Ross.  
  
"Hi," Tony said shyly. Steve waved at her too.

She smiled widely back at him and Tony read it as approval. "I'll go sit with Bobbi and Betty, see you later!" she waved as she went searching for her friend.  
  
Steve and Tony didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes, both concentrated in the game.  
  
"She's nice." Steve broke the awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Oh? Pepper?" Tony tilted his head. "Yeah, she is, she's great." Tony chuckled lightly.  
  
Steve just nodded nervously. "You two...? Are you?... I..." Steve tried to find the courage to ask. "Are you... you know, seeing... each other?"  
  
"What?" Tony asked with a frown. "Oh, no, no!" shook his head. "We dated in 4th grade, but... no, now we're just friends." Tony shrugged with a comforting smile.  
  
Steve sighed like he had been holding his breath for a long time.  
  
Tony noticed and chuckled, making Steve laugh too. The captain took the opportunity of wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him closer. Tony noticed and was feeling giddy with excitement.  
  
Bucky's and Sam's eyes were wide as plates as they both stared at each other and then back the couple sitting in front of them.  
  
The date went on as Steve noticed Tony was huddled because of the cold, he wrapped his scarf around Tony’s neck, despite his protests he told him it was okay.  
  
Meanwhile the game was still getting better. Both Natasha and Brock Rumlow had managed to surpass Hufflepuff's score. Grant Ward finally stopped a quaffle but he threw it at Clint and tried to make it look like an accident.  
  
Most of the student booed Ward because of his foul move, including both Steve and Tony.  
  
Later they were cheering for Clint, who apparently had caught glimpse of the snitch before Lance Hunter.  
  
"Clint's eyes... how does he do it?" Steve asked before taking a bite of one of his gummy worms, thanks to Darcy, who had brought candy from Honeydukes and making profit out of it.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm sure he has enhanced eyesight, I don't know how he does it." Tony shrugged before shoving a whole worm into his mouth.  
  
"Still, that doesn't make him that special." someone interrupted from way behind them. Justin Hammer, Ravenclaw. He has been fighting with Tony since their very first day of school. "Anyone could buy enhanced googles and see as good as Barton claims."  
  
"So what, Hammer? You gonna get some to fix your eyesight?" Tony retorted and Justin clenched his jaw.  
  
"What are you even doing here, Stark? Weren't you supposed to be in your personal Dungeon with Banner?" Justin mocked him.  
  
"I have really good reasons to be here, Hammer. Much better than yours, anyways." Tony smirked and Steve blushed deep red. Rhodey was covering his mouth trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"Ah really? I thought you were just a bookworm who barely knew Quidditch was a game..." Justin said.  
  
"Did you just call me nerd?" Tony glared at him. "You're the one to talk, man."  
  
Bucky couldn't hold back a snort.  
  
No one around them was even paying attention anymore. No one had noticed that Clint was a few inches away from the snitch. And Lance was a couple of feet away from Clint.  
  
"At least I visit the real world from time to time, Stark." Hammer defended himself.  
  
Clint had just caught the snitch and the game was over now. All of the Hufflepuff students were cheering loudly while the players celebrated.  
  
Brock Rumlow was so salty about his defeat that he had thrown a bludger at Pietro and Johnny Storm, who were celebrating now. Both of them noticed instantly and ducked to dodge the bludger in time.  
  
Back in Gryffindor's seats, Tony stood up now, his arguing with Justin getting more and more heated. No one but the players noticed what was about to happen.   
  
"Listen up, jerk, you can't tell me what I can-"  
  
"Stark!" Clint warned from the field.   
  
"Tony!" Steve warned.  
  
"Huh?" Tony turned around and in a second he saw the bludger come into his face and everything went black.  
  
****  
  
"I think he's waking up now..." Someone whispered. Tony's eyelids twitched lightly.  
  
"Oh Merlin... that must have hurt."  
  
"Stop it, Clint, his face looks fine, he's gonna be fine..." a female voice answered.  
  
"I have seen much worse, your comrade is gonna be fine."  
  
"What if his brain is not fine...? What if he suffers from memory loss? I once read in a book…"  
  
"Clint! No one is gonna have memory loss!"  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" Tony joked as his eyes fluttered open slowly and the first thing he saw was Steve sitting in his bedside, while Natasha, Thor and Clint were standing by the end of the bed.

Clint gasped and Natasha shook her head.  
  
"Oh, Tony, glad you are awake." Steve told him worriedly. Natasha gave him an incredulous look.  
  
Clint just shrugged at her because Steve didn't respond.  
  
"Alright, what happened?" Tony asked attempting to rub his forehead but the left side of his face hurt and he had a bandage on his head.  
  
"You were hit by a bludger and fell unconscious instantly." Natasha replied.  
  
"Oh Merlin."  
  
"Then Thor volunteered to bring you to the infirmary." Clint added and Thor smiled amicably at him.  
  
"I seemed to be the one able to carry you," Thor explained. "I was just doing what any student should, looking after my classmates." there was no hint of smugness in Thor's voice.  
  
"Oh," was Tony's reply. "Well, thank you, big guy, I really appreciate It." he gave him an earnest grateful smile. His face hurt when he did it.  
  
"Oww," he groaned, making Steve grimace.  
  
"Anytime, Stark," Thor smiled back at him. "Now if you guys don't mind, I have to return with Jane, she'll be glad to hear you're alright."  
  
Thor waved at all of them and left the infirmary.

"Clint, we better get going too," Natasha whispered to Clint, who nodded. She was neat in her Saturday attire, wearing black jeans and a gray jacket, while Clint was still wearing his damp quidditch uniform. "Hope you get better soon, Stark... I'll see you around, Steve." she rubbed his shoulder in a friendly manner.  
  
"Bye guys, such a relief that you're okay." Clint waved and left next to Natasha.  
  
"See? No memory loss, or anything like that, you don't have anything to worry about..." They could hear Natasha's voice fading into the hall.  
  
Dr. Erskine allowed Pepper, Rhodey and Bruce in.  
  
"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed when she saw him.  
  
"Hey guys! I was wondering when you would arrive..." Tony grinned at them waving both hands.   
  
"Oh wow..." Bruce gasped making the chin rubbing motion he did when he was in deep thinking.  
  
Rhodey just crossed his arms and shook his head with a fond smile.  
  
"What? Do I really look that bad?" Tony inquired jokingly.  
  
"See it yourself." Bruce handed him a mirror on the side table. Steve covered his face with both of his hands.  
  
Tony's eyes widened. Half of his face was swollen and his skin was getting a burgundy tone, also there was a cut on his cheek caused by the impact. Around the top of his head there was a bandage pressing lightly.  
  
"Aww, Steve." Pepper comforted him rubbing his shoulders. "It's okay, he's okay."  
  
"You don't have to worry, Cap; Tony has a stone hard head." Rhodey joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey!" Tony complained.

Steve just sighed scrubbing his hands on his face.  
  
"You know what? I think we better leave, I suppose Tony will be available a couple of hours later..." Pepper suggested wrapping her arms around Rhodey's arm.  
  
Bruce and Rhodey gave her an understanding nod.  
  
"I'll see you around, Tones," Rhodey waved.  
  
"We're gonna talk later," Pepper mouthed a warning. Tony read her lips and made a 'later' motion with his hands.  
  
She seemed satisfied and left with Rhodey.  
   
"So, quidditch, huh...?" Bruce gave him an inquiring smile.  
  
Tony gave him a playful glare.  
  
Bruce chuckled and understood the message; he raised his hand as goodbye, finally leaving Steve and Tony alone.  
  
Steve noticed they were alone now and finally looked up at Tony's bruised face. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Well..." Tony broke the silence while he still stared at his bruise with the mirror. "For my first quidditch game, it wasn't that bad..."

"I know… this day could have been perfect..." Steve said in frustration and Tony could feel an apology coming.

"Don't," Tony grabbed Steve's hand. "You don't have to apologize, Steve, it was! It was perfect for me!" Tony stopped him fondly.  
  
"Really?" Steve asked still with the sad puppy face.  
  
"Yes, it was actually fun! Bad luck I got hit on my first game, but this is not your fault... I was just, distracted." Tony shrugged.  
  
Steve gave him a little smile.  
  
"Well, at least you can tell next one will be better..." Tony prompted with a grin and Steve's face lit up.  
  
"Next one?" he asked excited.  
  
"Sure, why not? now I have to prove to you that I don't have bad luck." Tony joked.  
  
Steve laughed and both started laughing together. This situation was silly, and actually funny. Tony was sure next day all of his friends will be laughing about it, and bloody hell, he also had to think some defense from Hammer's teasing; that jerk, he hoped Professor Pym would make him pay for ruining his date.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Steve added. "Dr. Erskine said you had to put this ointment on the swelling to make it better..." he explained taking some of the waxy cream on his fingers and rubbing it gently over Tony's cheekbone and temple.  
  
"Hmm..." Tony hummed closing his eyes and leaning up to give Steve better access, allowing Steve's ministrations happily. "Thanks, this feels nice."  
  
Steve just chuckled and shook his head, still rubbing the ointment gently on Tony's face. Just as Rhodey had warned him; Tony was indeed trouble and maybe more than that.  
  
Tony sighed when Steve was finished and leaned back into his pillows.  
  
"Another first thing doing together, I guess." Steve joked and Tony laughed lightheartedly.  
  
Tony's laugh faded and gave Steve a sweet smile that the blond corresponded. Now they were staring at each other like idiots. It lasted like two minutes until Steve snapped out of it.  
  
"Dr. Erskine said he would come check you and tell you when you can leave, you know, in case you got contusions or anything of that sort..." Steve explained while Tony was getting even more comfortable in the infirmary's fluffy pillows.  
  
"I think I'll go eat something or tell the guys you're fine... I've got tons of pending talks..." Steve said, but it actually sounded like he was asking for permission.  
  
"Alright, then, I guess this is goodbye for now." Tony's voice was lax and contented.  
  
"I'll see you around, Tony." Steve said earnestly as he stood up. "Get better soon..." The next thing he did was lean into Tony before placing a soft and sweet kiss to Tony's right cheek.  
  
Tony could feel his skin burning and tingling pleasantly where Steve had kissed him, as he gave the captain a gooey smile.

“Wait, Steve! I still got your scarf…”he noticed both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw scarves on his neck.  
  
“You can give it to me later, so that I have an excuse to see you again.” Steve smirked and Tony melted into a puddle.  
  
Steve just chuckled and waved at him.  
  
Tony waved back.  
  
When he was sure Steve had left he let out a happy laugh as he hugged a pillow and squirmed around the bed.  
  
He let out a long sigh and stretched both arms at his sides looking up to the ceiling.  
  
They both could agree that despite the small incident, it had been a perfect date for both of them... and the best part is that this seemed to be only the beginning of something extraordinary.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you liked it, as you may know, feedback is very well appreciated.


End file.
